Good or Bad?
by Fiesta Butterfly
Summary: Yugi and his friends are mysteriously transported to a different planet known as “Earth.” DOMA gets word of this so they try to track them down, but they meet the same fate. Can Kyra help both Yugi and DOMA, or will she have to choose sides?
1. Change

Good or Bad

Good or Bad?

Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters.

Summary: Yugi and his friends are mysteriously transported to a different planet known as "Earth." DOMA gets word of this so they try to track them down, but they meet the same fate. Can Kyra help both Yugi and DOMA, or will she have to choose sides?

Author's Note: Okay, so I tried working on this story once but it didn't exactly take off. So, now I'm hoping that this old yet renewed story will become a hit (And receive a lot of reviews… Please?).

Chapter 1: From Their World to Our World

"Yugi, I think you should go and talk to him."

"Yeah, you're right, Tea. After all, he has been out there for over an hour."

"An hour?!"

"Wow, talk about major love sickness."

"No, it's not 'love sickness.' He's heartbroken and he's hurting inside for a dear friend."

"_Dear friend?_ More like a slutty bi--."

"Tristan!"

"Well, it's true! I don't even know why Joey is still putting up with her nonsense… Well, the good thing now is that she's Dartz's problem."

Joey tore his ear away from the patio door. He had heard all that he wanted to hear.

Just like Yugi said, it had been over an hour since Joey had stepped out onto the patio. His friends were right. It was pretty sad and stupid how he still cared and loved Mai.

'Mai… How could you do this to us?' thought Joey as the horrid words that Mai said came back to him.

"_You have your little group and I'm not part of it."_

"_I have no soul."_

"_Mai, someone's going to get hurt! Stop this!"_

"_That's the point."_

"_I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"_

'Mai, I thought that were friends. Best friends. Doesn't our friendship mean anything?'

"Joey?"

Joey turned around to see Yugi just bairly closing the patio door. Tea, Tristan, and Duke were still inside arguing about Joey's 'love loss.' Meanwhile, Rex and Weevil were on the couch looking bored.

"Yeah, Yug, what's up?"

I just wanted to come and see how you were doing. Are you okay?"

Joey smiled at Yugi's question. He was such a good, loving friends.

"Yeah, Yug, I'm fine."

"Good. Okay. Well, we're going to be leaving soon, so you better get your stuff together."

"Sure thing, Yug."

"Oh, and don't let anything that Tristan says get to you, 'kay? He's kinda in a bad mood right now."

"Yeah, I figured as much… Especially seeing as how Mai turned traitor on us." mumbled Joey.

Yugi heard what Joey had mumbled. This adventure was going to be very long and painful for Joey. After all, Mai _was_ trying to steal Joey's soul.

'_Yugi.'_

'Ah, what is it, Pharaoh?' asked Yugi while the Pharaoh appeared in front of Yugi.

'_I feel something very powerful coming our way.'_

'Should we tell the others?'

'_No, not yet, but we should leave as soon as possible.'_

'Alright, Yami. I'll get the others moving.'

"Hey, Yugi. You looked like you were in deep thought for a second there. Was it the Pharaoh?" asked Joey as the Pharaoh disappeared into the Millennium Puzzle.

"Hm? Oh, yeah it was."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He said that we should get going now… Before the others kill each other." said Yugi as he walked back into the apartment.

Joey stared after his porcupine headed friend with a sense of uneasiness coming from him. Did the Pharaoh sense the power of the Orichalcos nearby? Whatever the danger was Joey wasn't going to let it stop him. Nothing was going to get in the way of him saving Mai. Nothing.

-Meanwhile-

"What happened to you? You look like shit." said Alister as Valon walked into the T.C. Room.

The T.C. Room was short for "Target Center." If Dartz needed someone to be found he would tell Alister, Rafael, or Valon to go to the T.C. Room and look up that person. Not only that, but the T.C. Room could also be used to hack into someones company. Like Kaiba Corp, for instance.

"Ya think?! Hell, I almost got me arm broken!"

"Well, geez, sorry I asked." said Alister as he turned his attention back to the computer screen that was in front of him.

Valon gave a heavy sigh as his red-headed companion continued working. They both had anger management control problems. That's what made them such good friends/brothers, and this similarity was just about the only thing that helped them get along.

"Look, mate, it's not about you it's-."

"Mai and Rafael?"

"Hey! You leave her out of this!"

"But it's true, isn't it?" said Alister as he turned around to face Valon. "You're in love with Mai but she just doesn't seem to be giving you the time of day. Then, since Mai is the only thing that you can think about, Rafael has continually get your head back in the game."

As Alister finished up his crud comment, which was plastered with a cunning grin, one of DOMA's secret spy captains walked into the T.C. Room. As usual the spy was wearing black clothes and a mask that covered his face. He waited patiently for either Alister or Valon to give him permission to speak. A nod was given from Valon.

"Gentlemen, Yugi and his friends have been spotted leaving Hotel Hillston. They're heading into the Nevada Desert. Should we follow them?"

"Yes, we need to, and did you place the tracking beacon that I gave you on their vehicle?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, then get your men together and take off after them."

"Yes, sir."

Valon continued to look at the DOMA spy as he exited the T.C. Room. There was a perceptible look of confusion in his eyes but he quickly shook it off. While Alister turned back towards the computer screen, and pressed some buttons, Valon decided to look over his comrades shoulder.

"So, I'm guessing that the tracking beacon is to track the Pharaoh and his friends down, right?"

"Yup." replied Alister without diverting his gaze back to Valon. "You still haven't told me what happened to your arm." "What, this?" Valon raised his fractured arm. "Oh, I was just helping a friend out."

"So, you call nearly breaking your arm and getting Dartz and Rafael pissed, just for a girl that doesn't even like you, 'helping a friend?'" Alister stopped working on the computer and turned around to face the brunette. "How _stupid_ can you get, Valon?"

"Quit stupid, actually, since I'm still standing here talking to you."

"Ha, funny, but get serious, Valon. Mai doesn't even like you, she doesn't need your help, and she certainly _doesn't_ need you."

"Oh, and how would you know? From what you just said it sounds like you're interested in Mai."

Alister smirked at Valon's comment while the brunette grabbed a chair to sit in. Valon could be such a prick at times, yet that's how brothers acted. Although, Alister and Valon weren't blood related brothers, they were just really good friends. Sure they had their fights and quarrels but it was a conventional. Nothing outlandish ever happened between them.

The arguments that they usually had were something that they always did ever since they first met each other. Which was a very long time ago. Besides that "very long time ago" was from when they were in their teens.

They grew up together, along with Rafael, learning how to play duel monsters and to serve Master Dartz. Now, they were lucky that Rafael was there to make sure that their arguments didn't go too far; and to make sure that they kept in line. After all, Rafael was always known for being a kiss-up to Master Dartz.

"Don't be silly, Valon." said Alister. "You know, that I can't stand Mai. If someone even tried to say, "Hi" she would just ignore them and be on her bitchy little way."

"Well, maybe to you but not to me."

"Of course, she wouldn't do that to you. She knows that even if she did ignore you, you would just keep on talking to her."

"And? It's not like it's going to kill her."

"Well, in her mind it does."

Valon was about to open his mouth to make a comeback remark but decided not to. He was too tired to fight anyway. He would let this fight go… For now.

For an hour and a half Valon and Alister stayed quite. Alister was working on the computer while Valon closed his eyes and rested. Suddenly, their silence was broken by the door to the T.C. Room being opened. Both men turned their attention to the door in a millisecond.

In the doorway stood the same DOMA spy from earlier. His chest was heaving, due to the fact that he had just run all the way to the T.C. Room. While the spy tried to regain his breath Valon and Alister walked up to the spy and waited for him to catch his breath.

Once the DOMA spy stopped hyperventilating Valon and Alister helped the man over to a chair. The spy silently took off the mask that was covering his face so that he could cool off. Seeing as how the spy was nearly ready to talk, Alister pulled up a chair in front of the spy while Valon continued to stand by the red-heads side.

"What happened?" questioned Alister. "why aren't you with your men?"

The DOMA spy looked up at Alister and Valon; there was a look of panic in his brown eyes. His black hair was all awry, due to the fact that he had been wearing the same mask all day. His face flushed with both sweat and fear.

Valon and Alister were shocked at the spy's state of appearance. What had happened to him and his men? The spy took two more last breaths before beginning his explanation. The two DOMA warriors stayed quite while the spy explained what happened.

"Honestly, I don't know what happened." said the DOMA captain while taking a couple of breaths. "We were following the Pharaoh and his friends, and everything was going smoothly but then these strange, black creatures came up from the ground! They were everywhere! There were small ones, big ones, ones that could fly, and there was even this one big one! Once my men and I spotted the giant creature, it was too late. The Pharaoh and his friends had disappeared and most of my men had disappeared or were killed by these creatures. The rest of my men that had survived tried to fight off the creatures with there duel monsters, but nothing worked! We were forced to retreat! There was no escape!"

Valon and Alister stared blankly at the DOMA spy. This guy was beyond crazy. He was gone. But what other explanation could there be to have frightened this spy captain? Maybe it was a different kind of duel monster that Pegasus had created before his soul was taken.

"Okay, so you're saying that these 'creatures' just came out of nowhere and started attacking you and your men?" questioned Alister. "Were they trying to protect the Pharaoh and his friends?"

"No, no, no! Yes, they did attack me and my men but they were also attacking the Pharaoh and his friends. I don't understand it! They weren't even duel monsters, yet they're not like any other creature that I've seen before!"

"Alright, alright, just calm down, mate." said Valon. "We just need to step back and paint this picture, 'kay? So, why don't you, and what's left of your men, take the rest of the day off. Hmm?"

"B-But-."

"Now, don't worry about those black creatures, we'll take care of it." said Valon as he pushed the spy captain out the door.

"Y-You will?"

"Yes."

And with that, the young brunette closed the door on the DOMA spy. Alister smirked as the door slammed on the spy's surprised face. He actually thought that these creatures from "Hell" were going to be the new priority of DOMA.

'As if.' thought Alister with a roll of his eyes.

"So," said Valon as he broke through Alister's thought. "what are we going to do?"

"About the creatures? Nothing."

"But what about the Pharaoh?"

"Valon, did it ever occur to you that the Pharaoh might be dead by now? Their souls are no use to us when they're dead."

"That's _if_ they're dead."

"Whatever."

Valon stared blankly at his red-headed friend while he turned back to his work. The silence in the T.C. Room was welcomed at the moment but the short silence was soon broken by the door being busted open… Yet again.

"Now what?" Alister grumbled while he turned to face the doorway.

In the doorway stood the same DOMA spy captain as before. Yet again, his face had a look of perceptible panic and he was trying to get air into his lungs, greedily.

Before Valon and Alister could ask the captain what was wrong, the man whispered in a deathly voice saying: "It's back."

End Chap.1

Author's Note: Okay, so I don't know if this first chapter was any good, but please don't forget to review. I would really like to know what your tenets on this story are. Did the story come out okay?


	2. Initial Incident

Good or Bad?

Chap. 2 – Initial Incident

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. Not only that, but I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.

Author's Note: Finally! I get to update on this story. I actually like this story more than my other stories. It's really interesting too. Well, thank you to all that reviewed. This story is for you. Now, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! I love emails!!!

-The World That Never Was-

-?-

"Why did the Keyblade choose me?... I have to know."

"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"

"No one would miss me."

The young blonde began walking away.

"That's not true!... I would."

The red head's soft words went unheard. His little blonde, blue eyed friend had disappeared into a black vortex and left him standing there. Alone.

"Oh, Roxas." said the red head. "When will you understand that you're not alone?... We're in the same boat."

-The World That Never Was-

-Memory Skyscraper-

-One Hour Later-

Oblivion and Oathkeeper clashed together in a burst of shadow and light. Neither Keyblade nor Keyblade Master was going to give up the fight. They were not going to fall without a sense of dignity; or without trying.

The two warriors were relentless with their attacks. They showed no mercy. But after a searing blow from Oathkeeper, the young blonde's opponent fell down on one knee and grasped his arm in pain while Oblivion fell to the ground and vanished.

"You'll never beat me no matter how hard you try!" shouted the blonde.

"Hmph… Is that what you think?" replied the blonde's opponent. "Come on, Sora. Is that all you got? Your attacks are sloppy! Seems pretty lame to me."

"Huh? What are you talking about? You're the one who's losing!"

The young blonde gasped. What he just said was said with not his own voice. Even his movements were not his own. And how did this white haired boy know who Sora was? Did he know something that he didn't know?

"I knew it." said the white haired boy as he stood up. "You are his Nobody… I guess I do have to trust Diz."

"Urrgh! Why do you keep talking about _him_?! I'm me! I'm Roxas!"

Roxas quickly summoned Oblivion to his side. He then charged his opponent with both Oblivion and Oathkeeper. He was about to strike when the white haired boy launched a shadow ball at him. Roxas swiftly got rid of the shadow ball with a slash from Oathkeeper, and then did a 360 in mid air, and came down on his opponent with Oblivion. He successfully slashed the same arm as before. His opponent, once again, fell to the ground on one knee with a cry of pain.

"If I were you, I'd give up." said Roxas to his fallen opponent. "Your dark spells don't work on me. I'm perfectly immune to them."

"I guess I have to do it then." said the white haired boy without registering Roxas' words. "I have to use it."

"Use what?" asked Roxas with a quirk in his brow.

"The power within… Suppressed by my heart."

"…… Ahhhhhhh!"

-?-

-?-

"Yugi!... you alright?!... up, Yugi!"

Yugi groaned as he rubbed his head. There defiantly was going to be a bump there; and it hurt too.

"Yugi! Oh, gees, what a relief." said Tea while placing her hand over her heart. "You're up. That's good."

"Tea?... What happened?" asked Yugi as he tried focusing his eyes.

"You don't remember?"

"No, not really."

"Well, we were being chased by those guys that work for Dartz, but then we were ambushed by a hoard of giant duel monsters. Huh! Those guys that were chasing us must have summoned them!"

"No, I don't think it could've been them, Tea." said Yugi while standing up.

"What? Why not?"

"Well, from what I can vaguely remember, those monsters were also attacking those motorcyclists that work for Dartz."

"Yeah, that's right. They even tried summoning their own monsters to fight against that big thing."

Yugi nodded his head in agreement. His head wasn't hurting as much as it used to, but the bump on the back of his noggin still stung a little. Not only that, but he felt a little… lost. Almost like he had dropped something or forgotten something.

"Huh! Yugi!" cried Tea in horror. "Your Millennium Puzzle! It's gone!"

Yugi looked down at his chest to find that his miniature pyramid made of gold was gone. But not just the pyramid, but the spirit that dwelled within it.

"Uh, Yugi." said Tea with uneasiness. "Those monsters… They're back!"

Sure enough, as Yugi looked back up at Tea, he couldn't help but notice a giant pack of dark, black creatures with armor coming their way. There were even some little creatures that fluttered over the ones that were marching. Yet, the monsters weren't the only things he noticed. He was the only one there to protect Tea and himself, and they were in a world that was not their own.

"Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!"

-?-

-?-

"Mickey!... Mickey, where are you?!"

Bombs exploded and missals were launched. The friendly town which Alister and his little brother, Mickey once called home was now a battle field. People's friends and family members were scattered everywhere. Dead bodies gave off a toxic smell… Where was he?... Where was Mickey?

"Mickey!"

"Alister!"

Alister looked around frantically. He heard him but he didn't see him. Where was his little brother?

"Alister!"

"Mickey, where are you?!"

"Alister!"

His voice was growing faint.

"Mickey!"

There was no reply.

"Mickey!... Mickey!"

"Alister."

Huh! Was it Mickey?

"Alister."

No. This voice was too deep and grown up.

"Alister, you really need to get up."

The red headed DOMA warrior opened his eyes. He was in a very unfamiliar place. On either side of him were pods. They were filled with strange, glowing heats, and they stretched up towards the sky. As far as the human eye could see until the light that seeped in blinded him. In front of him was a deserted tiled area that stretched just as far as the pods; it was impossible for him to tell where the back wall was. Finally, behind him, stood Rafael near an elevator that seemed to lead up to a glassed balcony. This was defiantly not the computer room that he was in earlier. But how long ago was earlier?

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" asked Rafael.

"Unfortunately, yes. What? You don't?"

"No. I don't sleep."

'Maybe that's why he's always in a bad mood.' thought Alister while he got up. "Ah, well, good advice. I think I'll keep it in mind."

"You should, you'd sleep a lot better." 'And quieter.'

"Do you know where we are?" asked Alister as he broke Rafael's train of thought.

"Actually, no, I don't. All I know is that this elevator," Rafael pointed to the said elevator. "leads to a super computer up stairs."

"Wow, well, maybe we can use the computer in order to get in contact with head quarters."

"I already tried that. The computer had no idea what I was talking about."

"Hey, you two!"

Rafael and Alister looked up towards the glassed balcony. A spiky blonde haired man dressed in black-that was as muscular as Rafael-was peering down at the two DOMA warriors. His blue eyes, though they couldn't see them, showed anger. How dare they try to break into Ansem the Wise's secret basement!

The two DOMA warriors stared up in wonder at the young man. Should they take the elevator up to him or should they wait for the mysterious man to come down to them? Well, their questions were answered in a flash because their cryptic friend was now in front of them.

They had stupidly watched him jump down from the balcony and safely land upon his feet. Not only that, but as he fell, they noticed that this man was wielding a sword that was as long as his body! That truly was sight for them to see.

"Who are you guys and what do you want?! Are you from the Organization?!"

-?-

-?-

A cool wind wisped through Mai's golden hair. On the wind, the smell of rice balls and bar-b-cued turkey legs floated to her nose. For once in her life, everything was peaceful and full of bliss. Joey wasn't there to annoy her and her Australian comrade was nowhere to be--.

"Mai! Mai! Are you okay?!"

--found.

Mai Valentine sat up with a groan. For a moment there, she was happy… Until her one and only stalker woke her up! If he loved her so much then he'd let her be.

"Mai, why are you rubbing your head? Are you hurt?" asked Valon as he kneeled down beside Mai.

"No." retorted Mai. "My head's just numb. I was sleeping on a flat surface."

"Oh, well, that's good."

Mai peered around at her surroundings… This was defiantly not her room.

She and Valon seemed to be on a small promontory that overlooked a barren canyon and an old castle in the distant. Behind Valon, as Mai peered around his semi-buffed body, were some stairs that led into a market square. Other than those few features, everything else were urban buildings.

"Valon, do you know where we are?" Mai questioned as she tried to stand up. She scowled when Valon placed a hand under her arms and helped her up.

"Unfortunately, no, I don't know where we are."

"Great." growled Mai.

"Oh, my."

Mai and Valon turned around towards the stairs. On the stairs stood a plump old woman. She was wearing a white blouse with a dark blue skirt that had a white apron tied around it. Her red hair was short and curled up to her broad shoulders.

The little woman stood there with a worried look in her eyes. She could tell by Mai and Valon's clothing that they were not of the usually residents. That's what worried her so.

The woman then asked timidly. "W-Who are you? Are you from the Organization?"

Mai and Valon stared back at the old woman with a confused expression. Valon was the first to speak.

"Um, ma'm. We don't know what you're talking about but I'm Valon and this here is Mai Valentine."

"So… You two aren't from the Organization?" questioned the old lady with ease.

"Lady, the only organization that we're from is called DOMA and that's a secret society." said Mai.

"So, you two aren't from _the_ Organization but _an_ organization, correct?"

"Yes!"

The old women flinched at Mai's retortion.

"Look, Miss-."

"My name is Mrs. Tharp." said Mrs. Tharp as she cut Valon off.

"Oh, okay. Well, Mrs. Tharp, we need your help."

Mai glared daggers into Valon's back. She didn't need help from an old hag, nor did she want her help.

"You need _my_ help?"

"Yes." replied Valon. "You see, we don't know where we are or how we got here;  
which reminds me. What is this place called anyways?"

"OH, dear, so you two are from another world."

Mai and Valon stared on at Mrs. Tharp with a confused look. Was this women crazy or what?!

"I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Tharp, but what-?"

"What the heck do you mean by 'another world?' Are you insane?! We are on planet _Earth_!" cried Mai as Valon was interrupted yet again. Mai's patience was obviously wavering with this woman.

"Mai, please, calm down." soothed Valon.

"Calm down?" Mai questioned. "_Calm down_. Valon, are you nuts? Just a minute ago I was in a meeting with Rafael and our power hungry boss. Now all of a sudden this woman, here, is telling me that I'm on different planet? That's messed up."

"Look," spoke Mrs. Tharp. "I may not be the best person to explain this to you but I do know some people who can help you. They're experts when it comes to your type of problem."

"And what type of problem are we in now? Mars?" asked Mai suspiciously.

"Well, for one thing, you're lost, you don't look like the regular residents that lives here, and you have no memory of how you got here."

"Lovely." Mai grumbled.

"Mrs. Tharp, could you tell us where we might find these people that can help us?" asked Valon politely.

"Why sure!" beamed Mrs. Tharp. "But better yet, I'll take you to them. They're hard to find if you don't know your way around this town."

Mrs. Tharp began to waddle off when Mai went up to her, blocked her way, and said:

"You never did tell us the name of this place."

Mrs. Tharp smiled at Mai as if she were happy to tell her the world's name.

"This place is called, Hollow Bastion."

-?-

-?-

"Hey, Yug."

"Yes, Joey?"

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Unfortunately, I do not, my friend."

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure?"

"Yeah. What if this place is from your past? You know, maybe we got sucked into the Millennium Puzzle again."

"You have a point there, Joey." said the Pharaoh. "But I can sense that the Millennium Puzzle doesn't have its powers anymore… I can't even feel Yugi's presence."

"What do ya mean?" asked Joey.

"What I'm saying is that the Millennium Puzzle is nothing more than a necklace hanging from around my neck. Yugi isn't within his soul room."

Due to the Pharaoh's interesting use of vocabulary, Joey was having a hard time in understanding what the 5,000 year old king was saying. While Joey was lost in thought, the Pharaoh busied himself with pondering over how the Millennium Puzzle could have possible lost all its power and how Yugi could have disappeared.

The Pharaoh and Joey continued to go over the possibilities of the Puzzle and Yugi's strange happenings while they walked near the shore line. It was enough to wonder about those two topics, but one question still occupied their minds, "How did they get to the beach?" They were driving in a desert not too long ago.

"Hey, Yugi, look."

The Pharaoh looked up from where he was walking and stopped to look at what Joey was pointing at. It turned out that Joey was pointing at a peculiar looking tree that was across a bridge from them. As they crossed the bridge to get a better look at the tree, they noticed that some yellow, star shaped fruits were hanging from its limbs. Not to mention that the tree was also very crooked.

"Wow, I wonder what happened to _this_ tree." pondered Joey about the said tree's shape.

"It grew up that way."

Joey and the Pharaoh turned around to look back at the wooden bridge. On the bridge stood a young teenage girl with red shoulder length hair. She stood quietly on the bridge in her pink dress while watching the two older teens. The two boys staired quietly back at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation, but you two look like you're not from around here. You look a little lost. Do you two need help?"

"Yes, we do need your help." said the Pharaoh as he took a couple of steps towards the enigmatic girl. "My name is Yami, and behind me is my apt crony, Joey."

"Hi, nice to meet ya." greeted Joey while also taking a couple of steps towards the girl.

"See, we don't know where we are or how we got here, and some of our friends have mysteriously disappeared." explained the Pharaoh.

"You think you can help us?" asked Joey.

The two boys watched the young girl think with vigil eyes. It was a while before the girl spoke again, but this time with boldness and certainty.

"I may not be able to help you out of your situation completely but I can get you on your feet again."

"Really? Ah, sweet!"

"Thank you."

"No problem. Oh, by the way, my name's Kairi."

"Kairi, huh? Well, that's a pretty name." said Joey.

"Thank you." giggled Kairi. "Come on, I can get you guys out of here in no time."

"Oh, yeah! Home, sweet home, here we come!"

"Not just yet, Joey. We still need to find our friends." said the Pharaoh.

"Oh, that's right."

"Hey, guys! Follow me!" shouted Kairi from a distance.

The Pharaoh and Joey quickly followed up behind Kairi. They followed her silently while she led them up a wooden ramp, past a small waterfall, and through a very cramped passageway. The passageway eventually led into a cave with drawings all over it and a strange wooden door at the far end. All in all, the journey from the crooked tree to the cave took only five minutes.

While Joey and the Pharaoh looked around at the many drawings on the cave wall, Kairi stood near the wooden door waiting patiently for them. The Pharaoh didn't seem as interested in the art around him as Joey, but Joey was quit interested in what he saw.

"These are some pretty interesting drawings." said Joey. "Do they mean anything?"

"Well, most of them are just doodles," Kairi answered. "but some of them do tell stories."

"Really? What kind of stories?"

"The majority of the drawings tell the adventures of the kids that came to this island. If something interesting or exciting would happen, those kids would tell what happened by drawing the story out on the cave wall."

"Wow, you must have some very artistic friends." complemented Joey.

"Yeah, I guess I do." smiled Kairi.

"Where are your friends?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Oh, they're back on the main island. They don't come here as often as they used to when they were kids."

"That's not right." said Joey. "This is a beautiful island. Who wouldn't want to come here?"

"Well, it's not that they don't like the island, it's just that they don't have the time to come to the island." replied Kairi. Anyways, are you two ready to go?"

The Pharaoh looked at Joey to see if he was done looking around and asking questions. Joey noticed the Pharaoh's eye contact and gave him a nod so as to show that he was done. He was ready to go save his friends and go home. Not only that, but he still needed to go and save Mai. Hopefully, she was alright.

"Okay, you two. This is the door that will lead you to your friends." said Kairi as she placed her hand on the wooden door that she was standing beside the whole time. "I don't know where this door will take you but I do know that it will take you to your friends."

"Wait, are you sure that this is safe?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Two friends and I have gone through it before and survived. It was… fun."

"She seems unsure to me." whispered Joey to the Pharaoh.

"Now, once you find out where you are, ask for _Sora_. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He's my age and yes, he knows me. He'll be able to help you look for your friends."

"Thank you." said the Pharaoh.

"We'll tell him that you said, "Hi." I'm sure that he would like to know how is best friend is doing." said Joey as he and the Pharaoh stepped up towards the door.

"Thanks, that's very kind of you." smiled Kairi.

"No problem."

"Come on, Joey. Our friends are waiting."

"Right. Let's go."

"Good luck!" said Kairi as she waved to the two older teens.

Once Joey and the Pharaoh opened the wooden door a flash of light came flooding into the cave. They were blinded, but only for a second. The light's glow came down to a shimmer, and then everything went black.

-?-

-?-

"Wow, we're really high up!"

"Aw, you aren't afraid are you?... Baby."

"Hey! Shut up, Devlin!"

"Calm down, Tristine. I was only playing."

"Yeah, you better be." said Tristine.

"Honestly, you need to learn how to take a joke." grumbled Duke.

The soft clouds continued to roll along the horizon while Tristine and Duke watched them do so. It was a beautiful view. Too bad Joey's little sister wasn't there to enjoy it with them. Speaking of Joey… Where was he and the others?

"Hey, Duke." asked Tristine. "Does this place look familiar to you?"

"No, why would it?" answered Duke.

"Well, you do travel around a lot, so I thought that you just might know this place."

"While that is a good observation, Tristine, you obviously don't know everything."

"Say what?!"

"Look at the time."

Tristine peeked a look at his watch which read twelve o'clock. He could just faintly hear his stomach growling.

"So what? It's lunch time." said Tristine.

"Exactly, so why is the sun setting?" countered Duke.

"We could have just gone forward or back a couple of hours."

"Yeah, but not six. Stuff like this doesn't happen on planet Earth."

"Great, so we don't know where we are or how we got here, and out clocks are messed up."

"Precisely, and here's another question." said Duke. "Who are they?"

Tristine turned around to look at who Duke was talking about. It turns out that three younger teens had just appeared from around the corner of the tower that they were on. They didn't notice Tristine or Duke until they were a couple of feet away from them. Curiosity then began to wonder into their brains.

"Hi." said the young brunette girl.

"Hi." Replied Tristine and Duke simultaneously.

"Do you guys need help? You look a little lost."

"Well, actually, we do." answered Duke.

"We're really lost." agreed Tristine.

"Well, where are you trying to get to?"

"We're trying to find out where we are."

Oh, well, that's easy." said the boy with black hair. "You're in Twilight Town. A town where the sun never sets."

"What?!" panicked Tristine.

"Nice going, Pence." said the blonde haired boy. "Now they think we're aliens."

"What? It's not my fault that our solar system's atmospheric pressure is messed up." retorted the boy named Pence.

"_Atmospheric pressure_? Man, no wonder you're making a "C" in science."

"Okay, you two, that's enough." said the young girl. "Besides, Hayner, you're the one that's making the "C" in science; not Pence."

"Uh, way to choose sides, Olette." said Hayner.

"Look, as nice as it might sound to not have to wake up in the morning, we still need your help." said Duke.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette looked back at Tristine and Duke. The two teens staired back at them quietly, hoping that Olette and her friends would help them out somehow. Afterall, they still had to help Yugi defeat Dartz and his goons. They just had to get back home.

"He's right, guys. We still need to help them get to… wherever it is that they're going." exclaimed Pence.

"Right. Well, first things first though. My name's Hayner, and these are my friends, Pence and Olette." said Hayner while pointing to his said friends.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet ya." greeted Tristine. "I'm Tristine Taylor and this is-."

"Duke. Duke Devlin." said Duke while shaking the trio's hands.

Tristine glared at Devlin while he did so. He hated how Duke constantly thought of himself as a god.

"Well, now that the introductions are over, where is it that you want to g-… Right. Well, first things first. My name's Hayner, and these are my-."

"What's going on?" whispered Tristine to Duke.

Duke could only shake his head and shrug his shoulders in reply. Maybe these kids had short term memory loss. Or maybe they were in a virtual world and the computer was having a glitch. But that could never happen… or could it?

"So, what are your names?" asked Olette with a smile.

"Uh, Tristine Taylor." said Tristine.

"Duke. Duke Devlin." said Duke for the second time.

"Well, now that the introductions are over, where is it that you want to go?" asked Hayner once again.

"We're trying to find a way out of town."

"No! No, we're not." said Tristine while Duke glared at him. "We're looking for a place to ear actually."

"Oh, okay then." replied Olette.

"Well, you guys are in luck!" shouted Hayner excitedly. "We know the best pizza place there is in town."

"That's great! said Duke while faking a smile. He still didn't understand what Tristine's motives were.

"Sweet! Well, follow us if you're hungry."

Hayner, Pence, and Olette disappeared around the corner of the tower while Tristine and Duke watched them do so. Once the three younger teens were out of ear shot Duke confronted Tristine about his unusual motives.

"Hey, Tristine, what are you doing?" questioned Duke.

"Doing? I'm getting us something to eat." replied Tristine.

"Tristine have you forgot that there are more important things at hand? We don't have time to stay home and chat."

"I know that, but something funny is going on."

"Are you talking about when those kids repeated everything they said?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I suppose that that was unusual. Still we don't have time to stay and chat."

"Don't worry, we're not going to stay long, I just want to see if they do it again."

"Fine, but we are going to leave right after lunch. Deal?" Duke stretched out his hand, waiting for Tristine to agree.

"Deal." agreed Tristine as he shook Duke's hand.

"Well then, lets start following those kids." said Duke as he went the same direction that Hayner, Pence, and Olette went.

Tristine stole one last glance at the sunset before he followed Duke. Something strange was brewing up and it wasn't very pretty.

-?-

-?-

"What should we do with him?"

"We need to buy some time until Namine is able to restore Sora's memory. In the meantime, we'll implant a different memory… and have him live in a virtual world. This will keep Organization XIII fooled too. And when the time is right… we'll dispose of him."

"What a pity…"

"It's the fate of a Nobody… He should fell grateful that I'm letting him live in a blissful dream."

"That's if he can feel… And what about those two people that just randomly appeared in the virtual today?"

"The Organization will take care of them. They are not of our concern."

Author's Note: Please review, everyone. I worked really hard on this chapter. Oh, by the way, who's going to this upcoming anime convention in Dallas? I'm going. It's going to be my first anime convention yet. Huh! I hope someone does one of my cosplays!!! : 3


End file.
